Hatsukoi
by miniReeto
Summary: Hanya cerita dari sebuah asa terpendam di dalam dadaku. Kini, kaulah satu-satunya yang kupercaya. [NijimuraxReader/OC] [For xinoncchi] Warning inside and enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kebingungan dengan lingkungan barunya. Semua rasa kesal, benci, takut, serta grogi berkumpul menjadi timbunan keputusasaan yang bersarang dalam rongga dadaku.

Aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sedari tadi orang-orang katakan padaku. Semua yang mereka ucapkan seolah menjadi dengungan tidak jelas dalam telingaku. Membuatku merasa sangat terpojok, meskipun kini aku berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

"M-maaf." Aku mulai mengeluarkan suara, dengan volume rendah. Satu kata yang sukses membungkam semua lawan bicara–sepihak–ku. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Maaf."

Suasana hening sejenak. Seluruh pasang mata menatapku intens. Hanya lima detik berselang, keadaan kembali ricuh. Mereka kembali membuat tuli gendang telingaku dengan lengkingan bahasa antah berantah yang tidak kupahami sama sekali. Bahkan beberapa anak perempuan dari mereka mulai mendekatkan diri padaku, menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar.

Aku mulai ketakutan. Mulai tidak nyaman. Ingin menangis rasanya.

Ah, Jepang. Saat ini, mulai terbersit satu penyesalan besar dalam hatiku. Sebenarnya apa tujuan awalku datang ke negara yang penuh dengan orang-orang agresif seperti ini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hatsukoi**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hatsukoi © miniReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s) and totally OOC! Dan mainstream. Abaikan judul yang tidak nyambung sama plotnya.

**.**

**Nijimura x Reader/OC**

**.**

**Dedicated for xinoncchi~**

**.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dia Nijimura Shuuzou, seorang pemuda bersurai kelam yang menjadi _host-family_-ku selama aku mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Aku dan dia tinggal berdua saja di rumahnya selama aku berada di Jepang. Jangan bertanya apapun padaku. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang yang terlibat dalam program pertukaran pelajar itu menempatkan dua orang anak manusia yang jelas-jelas berbeda jenis kelamin di bawah naungan atap yang sama.

Untungnya, Nijimura mau menerima orang asing sepertiku yang bahkan dia sendiri belum tahu pasti asal-usulnya. Saat itu, ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mempersilakanku masuk ke rumahnya yang sederhana ketika kuperlihatkan surat jalanku untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Dan tak terasa, saat ini sudah tepat seminggu aku tinggal bersamanya. Sembari memasak dua porsi _paella _untuk makan malam (kami berdua membagi-bagi tugas selama aku menumpang di rumahnya), aku menghela napas lelah.

"Sudah terbiasa disini?" Dari meja makan tempatnya menunggu makanan dariku, Nijimura membuka pembicaraan.

Aku memicingkan mata sejenak ke arahnya, berusaha menangkap maksud dari pertanyaannya barusan. Seminggu berada disini sama sekali tidak meningkatkan kemampuan bahasa Jepang-ku, sungguh.

Seakan mengerti dengan kebingunganku, ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan lebih lambat. "Sudah terbiasa disini?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai aku bisa mencerna sepenuhnya. Oh, barangkali dia meminta penegasan dariku, betapa tidak nyamannya aku berada di lingkungan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan di negara asalku?

Yah, bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari aku harus menghadapi teman-teman sekelasku yang selalu menatapku bak hyena-hyena haus darah, menatapku bak alien dari galaksi lain yang sedang melakukan kunjungan perdamaian kesini. _Hell_, aku sama dengan mereka. Sesama murid sekolah, sesama butuh makan, dan yang paling penting, sesama _Homo sapiens_. Hanya berbeda kultur dan bahasa. Tapi nampaknya sampai sekarang aku tidak diperlakukan 'sesama' oleh mereka.

"Belum," jawabku singkat sambil menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjawab sesingkat itu untuk simpati yang diberikannya padaku–tidak seperti teman-teman sekelas baruku yang terus saja bertanya panjang lebar tanpa mau tahu kesusahanku memahami mereka, tapi mau kujawab apa lagi dengan kemampuan berbahasaku yang terbatas ini?

Ia tidak menjawab lagi, lebih memilih memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerikku mengobrak-abrik dapurnya. Kuharap ia tidak merasa tersinggung.

Selesai memasak _paella_, aku langsung menghidangkannya pada dua buah piring, satu untukku dan satu untuk Nijimura. Aku menaruh porsi untuk pemuda itu di meja di dekatnya sembari bergumam '_douzo'_ kecil, lalu duduk di hadapannya, mulai menyendokkan sesuap demi sesuap ke dalam mulutku.

Um, enak. Setidaknya jika aku masak sendiri, aku bisa menyesuaikan rasa masakan yang kumakan dengan yang biasa kumakan di negara asalku. Tentu saja tidak hanya bahasa yang menjadi kendalaku tinggal di Jepang, kau tahu?

"Aku… Selama ini heran denganmu." Ia tiba-tiba bersuara, membuatku refleks menghentikan kunyahanku. "Ah, kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

Ragu-ragu aku mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan. Kali ini aku langsung mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya karena dia mengucapkannya lambat-lambat. Mungkin sudah terbiasa berbicara denganku. Dan aku sengaja tidak menjawab, toh aku pun kesulitan berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Kau selalu langsung melahap makananmu setelah duduk... Maksudku, apa tidak ada suatu kebiasaan sebelum makan? Berdoa, misalnya."

Aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Kalau disini sudah dianggap tidak sopan. Setidaknya ucapkan dulu '_ittadakimasu_' sebelum memulai makan."

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian meletakkan sendok dan garpuku ketika mendengar kalimat satir darinya. Kalau itu sih, aku juga sudah tahu. Aku bukannya tidak ingin menghormati kebiasaan disini, aku hanya tidak ingin mengucapkannya dengan aksen bahasa Jepangku yang aneh. Bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan, sama halnya ketika aku pertama kali memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Sungguh, sejak saat itu, aku langsung mencamkan dalam hatiku untuk tidak lagi banyak berbicara dengan bahasa asing itu.

Lagi, aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum, menolak secara halus apa yang ia beritahukan padaku. Toh aku bukan warga Jepang juga 'kan? Itu tidak wajib kulakukan.

_Pletak!_

"S-sakit!" Spontan aku berteriak menggunakan bahasa ibuku ketika merasakan perih pada keningku.

Kulihat Nijimura tengah menjulurkan tangannya melewati meja makan untuk menyentil keningku. Aku merengut kesal dengan tindakannya itu. Kalau di negara asalku, perbuatan seperti itu pasti setengah mati dianggap kurang ajar!

"Kubilang tidak sopan ya tidak sopan. Turuti aku atau kau kuusir dari sini."

Dalam hati aku merutuk tidak suka. Dialah yang tidak sopan, hei! Menyentil kening seseorang, apalagi perempuan, pasti di negaraku sudah dihujat habis-habisan!

Tapi yah, kuakui dia benar. Disini bukan wilayahku.

Maka dengan berat hati, aku menurutinya sambil menahan malu. "_I-ittadakimasu…_"

"Kau kaku sekali. Ternyata benar-benar belum terbiasa disini ya?"

Anggukan kecil dariku sebagai jawaban. Kembali kumasukan sesendok _paella _ke mulutku.

"Jangan hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng. Tidak bisu 'kan?"

Ah, dia ternyata laki-laki yang menyebalkan. Tentu saja aku tidak bisu! Kalau dia mengerti dengan bahasa ibuku, aku pasti sudah mengajaknya mengobrol lepas. Sayangnya, sekali lagi, bahasa Jepang bukanlah bahasa yang kukuasai. Aku hanya seorang sial yang terdampar disini tanpa 'bekal hidup' yang cukup karena dipaksa oleh suatu keadaan tidak mengenakan di tempat asalku.

Sial. Mengingat hal itu mendadak membuatku mual. Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Aku harus konsisten dengan keputusanku pergi ke Jepang.

"A-aku tidak mengerti! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Maaf!" ucapku terbata, tentu dengan aksen yang aneh. Ah, entah sudah berapa kali kuucapkan kalimat itu. Bahasa memang kendala terbesarku semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Jepang.

Nijimura kemudian menghela napas berat sebelum kembali bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya. "Kau gadis tidak tahu sopan santun. Jelas-jelas kau mengerti tapi pura-pura tidak mengerti." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia bergumam '_ittadakimasu_' lalu mulai melahap makanannya.

Oh, ayolah. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Aku hanya mempertahankan diriku saja 'kan? Siapapun tidak akan betah dengan pembicaraan yang tidak membuatnya nyaman, termasuk aku! Lagipula, dalam rangka apa ia mengejekku seperti ini? Di hari-hari sebelumnya bahkan ia tidak mempermasalahkanku yang minim berbicara ini, kenapa baru sekarang ia membahasnya? Baik, bahkan _host-family-_ku sendiri ikut-ikutan memojokanku di negeri matahari terbit ini. Malang sekali nasibku.

Menit-menit selanjutnya, kami makan dalam diam. Kami berdua sama-sama fokus menghabiskan makanan pada piring masing-masing.

Hingga tiba saatnya Nijimura berhasil menghabiskan makanannya duluan dariku, berucap '_gochisousama deshita_', kemudian bergegas bangkit dari duduk untuk mencuci peralatan makan bekas makannya. Uh, untuk ukuran laki-laki, kuakui dia termasuk rajin.

"_Na…_" Di tengah kegiatan mencucinya, ia memanggilku. Aku hanya melirik dari ekor mataku sebagai respons. Ada apa lagi sih? Hari ini kurasa dia sedikit lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

"Memangnya kau betah jadi orang bisu seperti itu terus?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Hum! Aku mengangguk-angguk saja sambil terus menyantap sisa makananku, tidak peduli apa dia melihatnya atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya dia melihatnya, toh dia langsung menyambung kalimatnya.

"Aku sedikit khawatir. Jadwal kepulanganmu masih lama 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

"Lagipula etikamu kurang. Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan di sekolah jika terus seperti itu."

Aku mendesah sejenak, kemudian menatapnya sengit. Ia balas menatapku, matanya terpicing menyiratkan emosi. Sungguh, hari ini aku merasa menjadi seorang adik bebal yang sedang dinasehati kakaknya yang cerewet luar biasa. Aku sudah tidak betah berada disini, dan sekarang malah diperparah dengan _host-family _yang bawel seperti Nijimura!

"M-maaf, t-tapi itu tidak apa-apa bagiku, Nijimura-_san_." Terbata aku menjawabnya, kemudian bangkit sambil membawa peralatan makanku ke tempat cuci piring, mendekatinya yang masih berdiri disitu setelah selesai dengan cuciannya.

"Bahasa Jepang dan etikamu benar-benar parah," ucapnya frustasi seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Aku mendecih. Ada masalah dengan itu? Selama aku tidak mengganggunya maka seharusnya tidak apa-apa 'kan?

"Baiklah, sebagai _host-family_-mu, mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu berbahasa dan beretika dengan baik."

Mataku langsung membulat sempurna. Cepat-cepat kupikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menolak niatnya itu. Aku sudah muak dengan situasi ini, dan aku tidak mau lagi dicekoki dengan apapun yang berbau Jepang darinya! "T-tidak… I-itu… Tidak perlu… Aku…"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar sekarang." Satu jitakan pelan–namun sukses membuatku meringis kesakitan–mendarat di kepalaku. Hei, apakah menyentil dan menjitak kepala orang lain adalah hal yang lumrah di Jepang? Negeri macam apa ini? Baiklah, aku bisa menerima jika ia berniat mengajariku bahasa Jepang, namun dimana etika yang hendak ia ajarkan padaku itu jika ia saja masih senang menganiaya? Oke, maaf, aku kelepasan. Ini bukan di negaraku, sekali lagi.

"Turuti saja aku, oke?"

_Blush_.

Wajahku seketika memerah padam ketika ia mengacak-acak suraiku sayang. Tidak ada lagi raut kesal pada paras tampannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Senyum yang terlihat sadis dan lembut secara bersamaan… _Oh god_, dia mendadak keren di mataku. Dan… Dan… Apa ini? Ada seberkas rasa bahagia di tengah keputusasaan pada dadaku ketika ia melakukan ini padaku.

"A-aku p-permisi dulu. T-terimakasih untuk hari ini, Nijimura-_san_," ujarku malu-malu, buru-buru kusudahi cucianku lalu bergegas berlari kecil ke kamarku. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama di dekatnya sebelum perasaan tersakiti itu kembali menggerayangiku…

"Jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku ketika kau merasa kesulitan. Aku akan menjagamu mulai dari sekarang."

_Deg!_

Aku sontak menghentikan langkahku untuk menoleh lagi kepadanya, mendapatinya tengah tersenyum lembut padaku. _Ah, senyum itu…_

Tak kusadari, senyum itu pun perlahan menular padaku. Kuanggukan kembali kepalaku tanpa berkata-kata, lalu cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu. Segera setelahnya, tubuhku berangsur-angsur melemas, kusandarkan punggungku pada pintu. Wajahku mulai memanas lagi. Bulir-bulir likuid bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, meluncur satu per satu membasahi pipiku.

Ah, yang tadi itu. Ya, yang barusan terjadi. Nijimura mirip sekali dengan dirinya…

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Ini ga nyambung sih, tapi saya nulis fic ini setelah namatin Homeward (VN 18+, yang belum cukup umur jangan nekat ya :D). Jadi mungkin situasi charanya sedikit terinspirasi dari salah satu arc disitu hehe, dan judul fic ini pun kuambil dari opening theme-nya ^w^

Ini juga ga akan panjang-panjang. Mungkin cuman 3-5 chapter aja. Hehe.

Saa, terimakasih sudah mampir!


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi menyingsing.

Aku terbangun seperti biasa. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya matahari pagi yang seenaknya menerobos indera penglihatanku. Menggeliat sesaat di tempat tidurku, kemudian menggelung selimut nikmat membungkus seluruh tubuhku. Udara masih dingin.

Ah, perih.

Sejenak aku terpaku menatap langit-langit kamar ketika merasakan perih yang tak keruan pada kedua mataku. Kupejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian membukanya lagi, berusaha mengusir rasa perih yang sudah tidak asing lagi itu.

"Hngh…" lenguhku sebelum mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk. Kukucek mataku pelan dengan sebelah tanganku, kemudian meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku dengan tangan yang sama. Menunduk dalam memandangi tanganku yang terkepal erat, membuat selimut yang kuremas sedikit kusut.

Haha. Sebuah kekehan miris meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Mataku semakin perih. Sepertinya, tadi malam aku melakukannya lagi. Menangisi hal yang tidak penting hingga membuat keadaanku seperti ini. Bodoh.

Bayangan Nijimura tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja dalam benakku. Pemandangannya yang sedang tersenyum tulus tadi malam, senyumnya yang menyiratkan kelembutan, kemudian berjanji akan menjagaku mulai detik ini dengan penuh penekanan pada tiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Membuatku bahagia, sekaligus takut. Takut pada bayang-bayang orang itu.

Nijimura mengingatkanku lagi pada trauma itu. Ya, ini semua gara-gara Nijimura. Aku pasti menangis gara-gara pemuda itu. Jika saja ia tidak menunjukan senyum ajaib itu di hadapanku, jika saja ia tidak sok perhatian dengan mengatakan janji kosong seperti itu sementara ia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jika saja aku… bisa lebih kuat lagi… Jika saja–

_Srek_.

Suara gemerisik sesuatu yang terpeleset seketika mengusik telingaku. Kurasakan piyama tidurku meluncur mulus dari bahu menuruni lenganku. Ah, ini kebiasaan. Mungkin lain kali aku harus membeli piyama dengan bahan yang tidak licin. Tapi, tak apalah. Berkat ini, pikiranku jadi sedikit teralihkan dari ingatan brengsek itu.

Bermaksud membetulkan kembali piyamaku, aku reflek menoleh sedikit pada bahuku. Kemudian, skak.

"…Hngh, _ohayou_."

Dari balik bahuku, aku melihatnya terbaring tepat di sebelahku–meniduri tempat tidur yang sama, memakai selimut yang sama, berdempetan denganku, menggenggam erat sebelah tanganku yang entah kenapa sedari tadi tak kusadari . Sosok pemuda yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu memenuhi pikiranku. Pandanganku otomatis terkunci padanya. Menatapnya penuh kekagetan, meskipun aku masih berusaha keras menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Dan ia hanya membalas tatapanku datar dalam pembaringannya, seolah apa yang kini sedang berlangsung adalah hal yang sudah lumrah.

Ck, ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini. Siapapun, tolong beritahu aku bahwa ini hanyalah kebohongan. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kami berdua?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hatsukoi**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hatsukoi © miniReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s) and totally OOC! Dan mainstream. Abaikan saja judul yang tidak nyambung sama plotnya.

**.**

**Nijimura x Reader/OC**

**.**

**Dedicated for xinoncchi~**

**.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menunduk dalam tanpa berkata-kata memunggungi Nijimura yang masih tetap pada posisinya semula. Wajahku panas sekali, duh, serasa ada kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi keluar dari kepalaku. Memalukan, memalukan, memalukan! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Hei, ayolah, Nijimura-_san_. Jelaskan padaku.

"Tadi malam," kudengar ia hendak menjelaskan, kontan aku pun menahan napas, "kau sendiri yang datang ke kamarku dengan keadaan mengenaskan dan setengah sadar. Dan akhirnya, beginilah."

Aku langsung memicingkan mata. Berpikir. Mencerna tiap kalimatnya. Aku memang tidak terlalu pintar menerjemahkan bahasa Jepang, tapi aku bisa mendengar jelas tadi dia mengatakan akulah biang keladi dari apa yang kini sedang terjadi. Dan, mengenaskan…? Seburuk apa keadaanku kala itu hingga ia bisa membuat pernyataan sesarkas itu?

"Tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh?"

Aku masih tetap memilih bungkam, hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, menandakan keingintahuan.

"Kau tiba-tiba masuk kesini dan berbaring di sebelahku, menangis sesenggukan. Entahlah, aku hanya tidak tega mengusirmu yang sedang dalam keadaan begitu." Ia menghela napas, kemudian beranjak duduk di sebelahku. Kontan aku berjengit ngeri, menggeser posisiku agar lebih jauh darinya. Yah, aku tidak heran. Dari awal, aku sudah tahu aku pasti habis menangis.

"Aku sudah menyentilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap tidak sadar juga, jadi akhirnya hanya kubiarkan," lanjutnya ringan tanpa ada nada penyesalan. Aku langsung meraba keningku, dan benar, masih nyeri. Haha, sialan kau, Nijimura-_san_.

"Selama kau menangis," ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak untuk menoleh padaku, mungkin memastikan aku mendengarkannya dengan baik, "kau seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang, aku yakin itu."

"Hm?" Kali ini aku tidak tahan untuk tetap bungkam. Pada akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan suara juga. Menoleh padanya seraya memiringkan kepala, menyuruhnya melanjutkan penjelasannya. Bertanya lewat tatapan, 'kalimat apa?'.

Ia tampak mengangkat bahunya sambil menatapku hampa. "Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau berbicara dengan bahasa ibumu. Tapi, entahlah, samar-samar aku yakin kau mengucapkan _nii-chan_ di sela-sela gerutuanmu."

_Deg!_

"Kau punya kakak di Jepang?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian bergegas berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Sudah, tolong, sudahi pembicaraan itu. Aku tidak mau mengingat orang itu lagi!

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya etika? Aku sungguh-sungguh bertanya padamu. Mungkin juga bisa sedikit membantu masalahmu."

"Maaf, Nijimura-_san_." Sembari tertunduk lesu, hanya permohonan maaf yang bisa kuucapkan padanya. Aku pun sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin membahas itu, lebih-lebih dengan orang yang baru saja seminggu kukenal.

Memang benar, ada seorang '_nii-chan_' di dalam memori masa kecilku. Ada seorang '_nii-chan_' yang menyertai tawa kanak-kanakku. Ada seorang '_nii-chan_' yang senantiasa kurindukan keberadaannya. _'Nii-chan_' yang amat kusayangi… sekaligus kubenci.

Sungguh, sebenarnya, di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengannya. Dan seharusnya, kali ini aku senang. Entah kenapa, ketika melihat senyum dan mendengar janji Nijimura padaku, aku seolah melihat '_nii-chan_' pada dirinya. Namun, nyatanya egoku lebih besar. Perasaan ingin mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan manis yang diberikan '_nii-chan_' padaku seakan menutup rapat kerinduanku padanya. Tentu, aku tahu, ada alasan logis di balik itu semua, yang menjadikanku seorang dungu, selamanya terjebak pada bayang-bayang masa lalu.

"Ah, ya, ya… Aku mengerti." Pada akhirnya Nijimura menyerah, membuatku menghembuskan napas lega. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kapanpun kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku."

Tanpa sadar, aku terkekeh geli sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Dia memang bawel, tapi mungkin aku harus bersyukur telah mendapatkan dirinya di sisiku.

* * *

– 初恋 –

* * *

"Nih, pakai sekarang."

Sebuah _yukata _yang terlipat rapi mendadak menghalangi pandanganku terhadap acara televisi yang sedang seru-serunya kutonton. Reflek aku mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti. Nijimura tampak menyodorkannya dengan tidak sabaran. "Hari ini kita _hatsumode_(1). Tidak ada kerjaan di rumah 'kan?"

_Hatsumode_? Oh iya, hari ini tahun baru ya. Aku baru ingat. Lho, tapi untuk apa Nijimura mengajakku? Itu hanya tradisi orang Jepang yang bagiku tidak penting sama sekali untuk dilakukan. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya _yukata _ini? Dia ingin aku memakainya? Ogah! Pergi saja sendiri sana!

_Pletak!_

"Sakit!"

Lagi-lagi ia menyentil keningku. Kebiasaan baru, eh? Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan!

"Anggap saja ini awal dari pembelajaranmu dariku, oke?"

Aku memberengutkan wajah. Setengah hati kuterima _yukata _itu darinya kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Hari ini sepertinya hari sialku, ya.

Aku sudah menyentuh kenop pintu kamar ketika aku tiba-tiba teringat satu hal yang penting. Kutatap _yukata _pada dekapanku cukup lama. Tunggu sebentar. Ini pertama kalinya aku memakai _yukata_, dan setahuku memakainya cukup ribet. Lalu bagaimana ini?

"T-tidak bisa…"

"Hm?" Ia malah bertanya balik. Sial, susah sekali sih, berkomunikasi dengan bahasa asing.

Aku berbalik lagi padanya sembari memberinya tatapan memelas, berharap ia mengerti. "Tidak bisa…"

"Oh, kau tidak bisa memakainya sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Baguslah dia mengerti. Dengan begini, dia akan mengizinkanku–

"Baiklah, akan kubantu."

–memakai bajuku yang biasa.

Aku sontak cepat-cepat memutar kenop pintu, membukanya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian membantingnya cukup kuat. Persetan dengan pintu, Nijimura ternyata mesum!

* * *

– 初恋 –

* * *

Ah. Akhirnya aku pakai _yukata _juga–setelah bergelut sengit dengan onggokan kain bermotif bunga ini demi membuatnya membalut mantap seluruh tubuhku.

Aku memutar bola mataku sejenak, mengedarkan pandang mengobservasi seluruh sudut kuil yang kudatangi bersama Nijimura. Banyak pula yang memakai _yukata _sepertiku. Kh, sesak. Aku heran, kenapa bisa gadis-gadis Jepang itu terlihat senang-senang saja memakai pakaian seperti ini?

"Akhirnya kau bisa 'kan tanpa bantuanku?" Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kukeluhkan, dengan pandangan merendahkan, Nijimura mengejekku sembari menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku kesal sebagai respons, kemudian membuang muka. Menyebalkan. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah dia ini ibuku saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong _obi_-mu agak miring."

Tiba-tiba tanpa permisi, ia menyentuh pinggangku dari belakang–reflek membuatku menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan kedua tangannya yang bergerak-gerak membetulkan _yukata_-ku yang memang agak berantakan. Sekilas kulihat kerumunan orang di sekitar kami mulai memandangi kami dengan tatapan yang 'wah', membuat wajahku memanas menahan malu yang teramat sangat.

Ah, Nijimura bodoh. Tak bisakah ia melihat situasi terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan tindakan? Ini _awkward_, sangat.

Maka dari itu, akhirnya aku menahan lengannya yang masih asyik membetulkan _yukata_-ku. Menggeleng, bergumam '_yamete_' teramat pelan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ah, maaf… aku kelepasan." Ia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau mengingatkan pada adik perempuanku. Dia juga sama sepertimu, terkadang serampangan dan tidak pernah memakai _yukata _dengan baik."

Aku melengos, memutar bola mataku sebal. Jadi itukah sebabnya ia begitu _care _padaku sejak kemarin? Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, dia pernah bilang punya saudara yang tinggal berjauhan darinya. Jadi aku ini pengganti adiknya, begitu? Yah, tidak masalah, sih, dia mau menganggapku apa.

"Hei, sebaiknya kita mencoba itu." Ia tiba-tiba menunjuk sebuah tempat yang digantungi beratus-ratus kepingan kayu datar berukuran segilima. "Kayu-kayu segilima itu namanya _ema_. Tulis harapan dan doamu untuk tahun ini pada kayu-kayu itu, lalu gantungkan disana bersama yang lainnya. Menarik bukan?"

Mengikuti arah tunjukannya, aku langsung menemukan apa yang dia maksud. Wah. Lucu juga cara berdoa ala orang Jepang. Tapi sayang, aku tidak tertarik, Nijimura-_san_.

_Pletak!_

"Sakit!"

"Turuti saja aku meskipun kau tidak suka. Memangnya tidak sayang sudah jauh-jauh kesini tapi tidak mendapatkan pengalaman apa-apa?"

Duh, kali ini ia menjitakku–benar-benar deh, mungkin hal ini memang sudah biasa di Jepang, mengingat teman-teman sekelasku pun hampir semuanya tidak pernah ragu-ragu menjitak satu sama lain jika sedang bersenda gurau. Tapi, aneh sekali sih? Aku 'kan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ketidaktertarikanku, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Jangan-jangan dia esper, woah, hebat.

Namun, pada akhirnya, ia menyeretku juga kesana. Aku pun hanya pasrah mengikutinya sembari melangkah tertatih-tatih–tidak biasa memakai _geta_(2).

Dan sampailah kami ke tempat yang dituju. Tanpa babibu, Nijimura langsung menyodorkanku sebuah spidol dan kayu segilima itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan bingung. Mau menulis apa memangnya? Di negaraku, orang yang melakukan hal semacam ini sih dianggap norak, ketinggalan zaman. Tak kusangka, Jepang yang notabene salah satu negara dengan tingkat kesejahteraan paling tinggi di dunia pun bisa-bisanya percaya pada onggokan kayu tak berarti semacam ini.

"Hei, cepat tulis sesuatu, jangan hanya bengong. Waktu kita tidak banyak." Nijimura tiba-tiba menjitakku–lagi. "Aku sudah selesai," ujarnya seraya menunjukkan _ema _miliknya, kemudian menggantungnya bersama kayu-kayu dari pengunjung kuil lainnya.

Ah, apa ya yang ditulisnya tadi…? Aku mendadak penasaran.

"M-menulis apa?" tanyaku gugup, tentu dengan bahasa Jepang yang belepotan.

Ekspresinya seketika berubah. Dari air mukanya, ia terlihat menahan napas. Heh, kenapa? Apa itu sesuatu yang memalukan?

"Rahasia," jawabnya tegas, "kita dilarang memberitahukan apa yang menjadi harapan kita pada orang lain, kau tahu."

Aku langsung mendesah kecewa. Padahal awalnya aku ingin menyontoh punyanya saja, tapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu ya. Ah, tradisi Jepang benar-benar merepotkan.

Yah. Tapi, benar juga sih perkataannya. Apa salahnya ikut berpartisipasi? Asalkan tidak ikut mempercayai. Bisa-bisa ketika tiba saatnya aku pulang ke negara asalku, aku dianggap kuno. Yah, _meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kembali kesana lagi jika bisa_.

Aku berpikir seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan spidol ke _ema_-ku. Tulis apa ya…? Sebaiknya tidak usah yang aneh-aneh.

Aku membuka tutup spidol. Mulai menulis sambil memejamkan mata. Yah, kupasrahkan semuanya pada tanganku.

Titik.

Selesai. Aku membuka mata kembali. Mendapati tulisan 'ingin harapan Nijimura-_san _tercapai' yang terpulas rapi oleh tulisan tanganku.

Helaan napas pasrah. Baik, ini standar. Ya, harapan standar.

"A-aku selesai, Nijimura-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(1) _Hatsumode _: kunjungan ke kuil di tahun baru.

(2) _Geta _: sandal kayu ala Jepang yang suka dipake barengan sama _yukata._

**[A/N]**

Makasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow! Niji-sama cinta kalian semua~ ^w^d /dihajarNijimura /muntahdarah(?)

Uhok. Yasudahlah. Berkenan memberi kritik dan saran?


	3. Chapter 3

Ung?

"Nijimura-_san_, a-aku sudah selesai."

Tidak ada respons dari pemuda yang seharusnya ada di sampingku itu. Aku akhirnya menoleh, mendapatinya sedang menerawang jauh melewati kerumunan pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di dekat kami. Pandangannya kosong sekali.

Ew. Melamunkah dia? Tumben sekali. Padahal biasanya dia orang yang paling anti membuang-buang waktu seperti ini–menurut pengamatanku selama seminggu ini sih. Huh, padahal tadi dia yang menyuruhku untuk tidak bengong.

"Nijimura-_san_," panggilku sekali lagi. Ia masih tidak bergeming. Pandangannya malah semakin kosong, bola matanya semakin mirip ikan mati.

Oke, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Rasanya semakin siang tempat ini semakin ramai saja. Aku mulai kegerahan disini. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyadarkannya dan mengajaknya enyah dari lautan manusia ini!

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit bertenaga, aku menarik ujung lengan baju yang dipakainya berkali-kali, berusaha membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Memangnya apa menariknya sih memperhatikan orang-orang itu? Atau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?

Sedetik kemudian, akhirnya ia tersadar juga. Ia gelagapan menoleh padaku. "A-ah, kau sudah selesai ya? Maaf."

Bibirku mengerucut beberapa senti, menyuarakan rajukan. Kusodorkan _ema_-ku padanya tanpa berkata-kata lagi yang langsung diterimanya dengan sumringah–mungkin merasa bangga sudah mengajarkanku tradisi tentang negaranya. Maksudku sih, ingin meminta bantuannya untuk menggantungkan _ema _itu bersama yang lainnya, tapi…

"Heh, aku tersanjung."

_Blush_.

Semburat merah muda tipis mulai menjalar pada pipiku. Dia membaca apa yang kutulis di _ema _itu, tertawa secara menyebalkan. Khh, sialan!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hatsukoi**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hatsukoi © miniReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s) and totally OOC! Dan mainstream. Abaikan saja judul yang tidak nyambung sama plotnya.

**.**

**Nijimura x Reader/OC**

**.**

**Dedicated for xinoncchi~**

**.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"P-pulang."

Nijimura yang sedang menggantungkan _ema _milikku reflek melirik padaku dengan pandangan heran. "Heh?"

"Pulang." Nada suaraku naik satu oktaf. Aku menunduk geram, susah payah kusembunyikan wajahku yang sudah memerah habis-habisan darinya dengan untaian rambutku yang tergerai.

Ia terdiam sedetik, kemudian mulai tertawa lagi. "Kau marah karena harapanmu kubaca?"

Aku berdecak, menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras. Kedua tanganku bertautan, terkepal satu sama lain. Sial, kalau saja aku tahu dia hanya berniat mempermainkanku seperti ini, aku tidak akan menuliskan harapan yang berhubungan dengannya! Ini jadi sangat memalukan 'kan, uuuh…

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu," jemari panjangnya bergerak menyibak rambutku, menyisir beberapa helai ke belakang telingaku, "rambutmu jadi tambah berantakan, 'kan."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan wajah yang terlipat. Dengusan kecil meluncur dari bibirku yang sudah cemberut tak keruan. Ia masih berusaha merapikan sisa-sisa rambutku yang mulai mengembang karena lembab terik matahari. Sekarang dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti anaknya, haha. Lalu kenapa pula aku bisa sepasrah ini padanya sih? Aku pun tidak mengerti…

.

'_Ahaha, dasar kau ini... Sini, biar kurapikan rambutmu.'_

_._

_Deg!_

Tubuhku kontan menegang, kelopak mataku seketika membuka lebar, seakan hendak mendorong keluar bola mataku dari tempatnya. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan gencar, memandang semua orang yang ada di sekitarku dengan panik.

Itu suara _nii-chan_! Ya, ya, tidak salah lagi! Dimana? Dimana dia?! Dimana orang brengsek yang sudah seenaknya padaku itu? Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini! Sial, dia pasti sedang mengejekku! Dimana?! Dimanaaaaa?!

"Hei? Ada apa?" Melihatku yang tiba-tiba _hectic_, Nijimura menghentikan kegiatan merapikan rambutku dan memandangku khawatir.

.

'_Ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku!'_

_._

_Deg!_

Aku akhirnya sadar. Suara-suara itu hanyalah ingatan masa lalu yang terputar kembali di dalam lobus otakku. Tapi, ya ampun. Nijimura…? Kenapa harus dia yang mengingatkanku lagi akan hal itu?

"N-Nijimura-_san_… _Nii-chan_…" Bibirku bergumam dengan sendirinya. Kepalaku mendongak pada Nijimura yang lebih tinggi dariku tanpa kuperintah, membuat pandanganku dengannya otomatis bertemu.

"Kakakmu kenapa? Dia disini?"

Mulutku membuka dan menutup. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang berhasil keluar dari bibirku. Perasaan ini muncul untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa melihat orang itu di dalam Nijimura. Ah, sial! Kenapa mereka berdua harus begitu mirip…?

Hah! Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku seraya menutup mata erat. Mendesah pelan–entahlah, aku sendiri bingung menentukan antara desahan kecewa atau desahan lega. Ya, ya. Nijimura bukan _nii-chan_! Sadarlah! Mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang berbeda!

"Hei? _Daijoubu_?" Nijimura mulai mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Ah, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang baik-baik saja, Nijimura-_san_?

"P-pulang…"

"Kau masih marah gara-gara yang tadi? Maaf kalau begitu…" Bukannya menjawabku, ia malah meminta maaf. Cih. Kalau aku bisa melupakan budaya negaraku sejenak–dan sedikit lebih tinggi, aku pasti sudah menyentil poni samping miliknya itu untuk balas dendam terhadap apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku sejak kemarin.

"Pulang!" Kali ini aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membentaknya. Ayolah, apa susahnya mendengarkanku sih? Atau mungkin aksen berbicaraku aneh, jadi sulit dipahami? Tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan?

Ia tertegun melihatku yang sudah hampir menangis. Samar-samar kulihat gurat kekagetan pada ekspresinya yang datar. Ah, apa dia marah…? Kuharap tidak.

"…Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kesana dulu." Ia menunjuk sebuah stan yang tampaknya menjual berbagai macam pernik berwarna cerah khas tahun baru–entahlah, aku tidak hapal nama-namanya. "Aku tidak akan lama. Tunggu disini ya, aku segera kembali," ujarnya seraya menepuk kepalaku, lalu berlari menyongsong stan tersebut.

.

'_Tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali!'_

.

_Deg!_

Sendi gerakku terasa melemas seketika. Suara _nii-chan _seakan kembali terngiang lewat tiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Nijimura. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap sendu punggung Nijimura yang semakin tertelan kerumunan orang, hingga akhirnya hilang tak berbekas.

Waktu itu, _nii-chan _pergi dariku dengan meninggalkan asa kosong, menggoreskan keputusasaan yang teramat dalam di hati kanak-kanakku yang rapuh hingga saat ini. Kini, Nijimura pun meninggalkanku dengan janji yang sama. Aku menangis dalam diam setiap pengalaman buruk itu kembali menghampiri ingatanku, dimanapun.

Dan kini, aku menangis lagi.

Aku merasa kesepian di tengah kerumunan ini tanpa Nijimura di sampingku. Tiap perasaan ini datang menggangguku, biasanya _nii-chan_-lah yang akan berperan sebagai pahlawanku, menghampiriku dengan senyuman tulus yang mampu membuat hatiku tenang, kemudian menarikku ke dalam hangat dunianya yang menyenangkan. Namun, apa sekarang? _Nii-chan _mengkhianatiku! Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja di saat aku terlanjur bergantung padanya!

Tak terasa, sepuluh menit sudah aku berjalan tak tentu arah persis orang dungu. Reflek aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Bulir-bulir kristal mulai mengembun di kelopak mata. Aku putus asa. Percuma saja aku diam menunggu. Nijimura tidak akan kembali lagi kesana, _nii-chan _pun tidak akan–

"Bodoh!" Seseorang tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku, membuatku sontak mendongak. "Sudah kubilang untuk menunggu 'kan?! Kenapa tidak patuh?!"

Aku tergugu. Tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata. Menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Nijimura.

"K-kau kenapa?! Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak marah kok!" Dalam bising tangisku, ia berbisik panik seraya mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Kemudian, semuanya terasa gelap.

Ah, Nijimura-_san. _Aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Kau kembali padaku. Terimakasih…

* * *

– 初恋 –

* * *

"Tiga puluh sembilan derajat. Hah…" Nijimura menghela napas frustasi. Ia meletakkan termometer itu di meja sebelah ranjang tempatku terbaring lemah, lalu mengganti kain kompres di dahiku. "Besok kau tidak usah sekolah ya. Demammu tinggi sekali. Nanti aku akan minta izin ke guru."

Aku mengangguk dalam pikiran kosong, kali ini tidak membantah sama sekali apa yang diperintahkannya padaku.

Sampai saat ini, Nijimura menepati janjinya untuk terus menjagaku. Aku senang, sih. Jarang-jarang ada laki-laki seperti dirinya di dunia ini, mungkin hanya dia dan _nii-chan _saja–ah, _nii-chan _lagi.

"Soal yang tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ia mengacak suraiku setelah selesai mengganti kain kompres. "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Ada rasa penuh penyesalan di kilatan sepasang mata legamnya. Jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Namun, sisi hatiku yang lain berkata sebaliknya. Meskipun kasat, dalam hatiku, aku menyalahkannya yang meninggalkanku. Menyalahkannya karena sempat melanggar janjinya untuk menjagaku. Menyalahkannya karena membuka lebar-lebar luka lamaku, sampai-sampai rasanya begitu perih di dada. Serbasalah, memang.

Melihatku yang hanya terdiam memandanginya, ia menarik kursi, meletakkannya di dekat ranjangku, kemudian menghempaskan diri disitu. Menatapku serius. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan berbincang sedikit denganmu… mengenai rahasiaku."

Ew. Dia sungguh-sungguh?

"Saat di kuil, aku serius ketika mengatakan kita tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun tentang apa yang menjadi harapan kita," ia menjeda sejenak untuk menghela napas, "tapi kurasa ini penting kubicarakan denganmu."

…Ya, itu memang harus karena kau juga sudah mengetahui harapan yang kutulis, Nijimura-_san _bodoh. Akan kuanggap kita impas ketika kau selesai memberitahuku rahasiamu.

"Dulu sekali, di saat aku masih sangat kecil, di saat adik-adikku belum lahir, aku adalah seorang anak yang kelewat pendiam, persis sepertimu sekarang. Ibuku terlalu sibuk mengurus ayahku yang sakit-sakitan hingga tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikanku."

Aku masih diam mendengarkan di balik selimut yang kutarik hingga menutupi sebagian wajahku. Uh, mendengarkan ceritanya, rasanya aku pun ikut bernostalgia pada masa laluku. Masa kecil kami ternyata hampir mirip. Hanya saja, alasan orangtuanya tidak memperhatikannya berbeda denganku. Dan aku anak tunggal, serta pendiamnya tidak berubah sampai sekarang.

"Namun, duniaku yang hampa seperti itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika ada sebuah keluarga yang pindah tidak jauh dari rumahku. Ibu dari keluarga itu datang bersilaturahmi ke rumahku dengan membawa anak gadisnya yang sebaya denganku, dan dia pun pendiam sepertiku," jelasnya panjang lebar, pandangannya mulai menerawang.

"Pertama kali melihatnya, aku tertegun. Dia begitu mungil dan terlihat sangat renta, bahkan untuk berbicara pun sulit sekali. Yah, kumaklumi karena mereka adalah keluarga yang berasal dari luar negeri. Melihatnya yang begitu, entah sejak kapan, aku meniatkan di dalam hati untuk terus menjaganya."

"Hum, hum…" Aku menimpali, pertanda masih mendengarkan.

"Usahaku mendekatinya membuahkan hasil. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai menerimaku di sampingnya, meskipun masih malu-malu. Kau tahu, bahasa bukanlah penghalang dalam pertemanan kami saat itu."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menyentuh kepalaku, meletakkan tangannya disitu cukup lama. Aku tidak protes sama sekali. Tangannya yang besar membuatku nyaman, merasa terlindungi, sungguh. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha membayangkanku sebagai anak itu untuk melepas rasa rindunya.

"Setiap hari aku menjemputnya di kamarnya, mengajaknya bermain, apapun dan kemanapun. Hingga pada suatu hari, setelah cukup lama kami berteman, ia tiba-tiba memanggilku _nii-chan_. Saat itu aku bingung apa alasannya dia memanggilku begitu padahal kami berdua sebaya. Namun dia tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng dan memberiku senyuman yang sangat manis, senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku."

Pupilku melebar. Sebentar. Kumohon, tunggu sebentar.

"Aku terlalu bahagia saat itu. Aku berjanji padanya untuk selalu berada di sisinya dan menjaganya apapun yang terjadi. Dia terlihat sangat antusias ketika mendengar janjiku itu. Kemudian, kami berpisah ketika hari sudah mulai gelap, berlari-lari kecil ke rumah masing-masing dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar."

Hah? Aku mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di tengah pembaringanku, berusaha untuk duduk–namun gagal karena Nijimura mendorongku kembali untuk berbaring lalu membenarkan kain kompresku. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa bisa Nijimura…

"Namun, satu hal yang tidak pernah kusangka-sangka, ayahku harus pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalani perawatan, dan aku terpaksa meninggalkan gadis itu di Jepang. Lagi, aku berjanji padanya akan kembali, dan akhirnya aku berangkat ke Amerika, meninggalkannya bersama pecahan tangisnya di balik punggungku yang berjalan menjauh. Rasanya sakit sekali." Nada bicaranya mulai monoton. Menandakan ia sedang mencoba menahan luapan emosi yang nampaknya bisa tumpah kapanpun.

Ah, tidak. Luapan emosiku lebih parah dari miliknya. Ada sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa itu, yang tiba-tiba mengetuk logikaku. Ini… terlalu mengerikan untuk disebut kebetulan. Jangan-jangan, Nijimura…

"Bertahun-tahun aku tinggal di Amerika bersama adik-adikku, dengan perasaan gelisah ingin menemui lagi gadis itu. Di saat aku masuk SMP, aku kembali sendirian ke Jepang untuk memenuhi janjiku. Namun, ternyata gadis itu pun sudah tidak ada lagi di rumah itu. Orang-orang bilang, ia berpindah-pindah ke negara lain karena pekerjaan orangtuanya."

"Nijimura-_san_." Perasaan ingin memastikan sesuatu mendorongku untuk memotong pemaparannya. Namun, ia tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhku untuk diam.

"Hingga saat ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti berharap untuk bertemu kembali dengannya, untuk memenuhi janjiku." Ia lalu melirikku dan tersenyum datar, membuat jantungku kontan berdetak lebih cepat. "Kau tahu? Itulah harapan yang kutulis di _ema_-ku."

Lidahku mendadak kelu.

"Harapan pada _ema_-mu membuatku lebih percaya diri. Terimakasih ya," pungkasnya lembut sembari kembali mengusap suraiku.

"_N-nii-chan_..." Aku membelalak, kedua tanganku menggapai-gapai wajahnya, lalu menangkupnya, menariknya mendekat pada wajahku tidak sabaran.

Kulihat ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"_N-nii-chan_…" Aku menahan napas untuk sesaat. "Kau _nii-chan_-ku…?"

"Eh?"

Mataku mulai menghangat. Eh? Apa ini? Aku menangis lagi…?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Makasih untuk yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow! Niji-sama yang sangat OOC makin cinta kalian semua (~^3^)~ /dihajarNijimura /lagi?

Ohaha saya lupa ngasih tau, untung ada yang nanya. Reader/OC-nya dari negara mana yak? Tergantung reader-tachi maunya darimana, makanya sengaja ga dicantumkan negara asalnya. Reader-tachi bisa berimajinasi seluas-luasnya, ngejadiin 'aku' disini semirip mungkin dengan kalian ^^v /eaa.

Saa, segitu saja. Berminat memberi kritik atau saran?


	4. Chapter 4

Dia semakin panik melihat air mata turun membasahi pipiku. Melepas tangkupan tanganku pada wajahnya, hati-hati ia menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku _nii-chan_-mu…?"

Aku mendesis pelan di tengah isakanku. Perlahan menjatuhkan tangan lemas di samping tubuh. _Nii-chan _bodoh, aku mengumpat berkali-kali di dalam hati.

Kepalaku mendadak pusing. Tak kuhiraukan lagi pertanyaan Nijimura, membuang muka, lalu kembali membaringkan diri di ranjang. Tak cukup hanya dengan berbalik memunggunginya, aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai ujung kepalaku. Dan hingga menit-menit berikutnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari pemuda yang sudah tervonis jelas sebagai _nii-chan_-ku itu.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus sekarang? Ini terlalu mendadak untukku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hatsukoi**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hatsukoi © miniReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s) and **triple-totally OOC! **Dan mainstream. Abaikan saja judul yang tidak nyambung sama plotnya.

**.**

**Dedicated for xinoncchi~**

**.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Takdir memang tidak tertebak ya.

Di balik selimut, aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras, tak peduli dengan kain kompres yang meluncur turun dari dahiku–beserta sisa-sisa air mataku–membasahi bantal. Nijimura masih tidak menunjukan responsnya.

Ya ampun. Asal semua orang tahu, aku pergi ke Jepang murni hanya untuk berpartisipasi dalam program pertukaran pelajar, murni hanya ingin sejenak mencari kebebasan dari kekangan kedua orangtuaku yang hanya peduli pada angka-angka pada rapotku.

Yah. Benar. Orangtuakulah penyebab tekadku pergi dari rumah, meskipun hanya dalam kurun waktu tertentu saja. Sepeninggal _nii-chan _kala itu, aku kembali terjebak dalam kehidupan masa kecil yang hambar. Aku berpindah-pindah negara tanpa tahu apa saja yang kukerjakan setelah itu, termasuk berguna atau tidak bagiku. Yang kutahu selama ini hanyalah mengurung diri di kamar, menutup diri dari pergaulan, dan belajar giat demi memuaskan tuntutan kedua orangtuaku. Entah sejak kapan, benih-benih kebencian pada _nii-chan _yang sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja mekar dalam diriku.

Dan ya ampun, lucu sekali, sekarang Tuhan mempertemukan kami lagi dalam situasi yang tidak terduga. Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Memeluknya guna menyalurkan seluruh rasa rinduku padanya? Tidak, tidak, itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan hatiku selama ini. Menyalahkannya sepuas hati hingga semua kebencianku luruh tak bersisa? Tidak juga, aku masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan itu pada malaikat penyelamatku di kala kecil.

Dari belakang badanku, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka kemudian menutup kembali. Lalu, hening. Aku tahu, Nijimura pergi.

Aku memejamkan mata. Tidur, lelah.

* * *

– 初恋 –

* * *

Aku terbangun dalam gelap kamar. Tengah malam.

Aku menatap kosong kehampaan berwarna hitam yang tersaji dalam penglihatanku. Seharusnya malam ini aku menggigil. Musim dingin di Jepang–apalagi ketika malam menjelang–belum berlalu. Tapi nyatanya, tidak begitu.

Aku langsung menyadarinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan atensiku dari dinginnya malam hari. Ada napas yang berhembus dengan ritme beraturan menerpa pucuk kepalaku, rengkuhan sepasang tangan yang melingkari punggungku, hangat tubuh seseorang yang tersalur sempurna pada setiap sendi tubuhku.

Nijimura merengkuhku dengan gestur protektif di dalam tidurnya. Ya, aku yakin pasti Nijimura. Aroma tubuhnya ini sudah sangat khas. Jadi, kami tidur bersama lagi, eh? Aku terkekeh, semakin membenamkan wajahku pada dadanya. Kali ini bukan salahku 'kan kami seperti ini?

_Nii-chan _sepertinya sangat merindukanku ya, hingga tak segan melakukan ini padaku? Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mendorongnya turun dari ranjang atau hanya membiarkannya? Haha. Aku tersenyum getir, diam-diam membalas dekapannya, menarik selimutku hingga ia pun ikut terbagi.

Mungkin kali ini aku harus menurunkan egoku, memberinya kesempatan. Lagipula, ini hangat.

* * *

– 初恋 –

* * *

Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukan pukul delapan pagi.

Pagi ini tidak biasa. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbangun sejak pukul tujuh tadi. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum beranjak sama sekali dari ranjangku. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak bisa. Sedari tadi, Nijimura belum melepaskan pelukannya padaku–tidak, dari bahasa tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskanku untuk sementara ini.

Kau tahu, jam masuk sekolah sudah lewat. Nijimura sepertinya tidak berniat pergi sekolah, berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya kemarin yang bilang akan meminta izin guru untukku. Tapi, tidak, terimakasih, aku tidak akan ambil pusing untuk bertanya sebabnya. Aku–mungkin–sudah tahu.

"_Let's do hikikomori_(1) _for now_," ucapnya lirih. "Aku akan menebus semuanya."

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan (sebenarnya karena keterbatasan bahasa Jepang). Membiarkannya semakin mengeratkan tubuh kami hingga rasanya aku bisa remuk sewaktu-waktu karenanya. Aku tidak membalas pelukannya kali ini, tidak seperti tadi malam. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk meluapkan kerinduanku saat sekarang ia sudah tahu bahwa aku begitu membenci '_nii-chan_'.

"Sekarang kau ingin kita melakukan apa?" tanyanya setelah melepas pelukannya, namun tangannya masih bertengger kuat pada kedua bahuku. Ia menatapku dengan raut memohon. Oh astaga, sangat-bukan-Nijimura.

"Main." Aku berkata sekenanya, menggerakan bola mataku kemanapun, asal tidak menatapnya.

"Main apa?"

"_Psp_," ujarku asal. Sebenarnya aku tahu dia tidak punya _Psp_. Aku hanya ingin lihat seberapa mampu dia membuktikan perkataannya tadi. Menebus semuanya, katanya? Yang benar saja–

"Tunggu disini, aku beli dulu."

Kemudian ia keluar kamar dengan mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkanku yang tertegun hingga tiga menit sesudahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kami berdua bolos sekolah lagi.

Di atas ranjang, Nijimura memangkuku yang asyik bermain _Psp _baru pemberiannya sembari tanpa henti mengelus kepalaku, sesekali memeluk pinggangku dari belakang sambil meletakan dagunya di atas kepalaku. Sementara aku menyandarkan kepalaku rileks di dadanya. Sambil memasukan sebatang _pocky _ke dalam mulut, aku memencet-mencet tombol _Psp _secara beringas. Maklum, _game _yang kumainkan bertema _fantasy-adventure _yang menuntut kelihaian pemainnya mengontrol sang _heroine_.

Sejak pagi hingga sore ini, kami tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Ia memperlakukanku semakin mirip seperti saat kami masih kecil–memanjakanku. Aku senang, sih. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya ada yang mengganjal, tidak senyaman dulu. Kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain meskipun kami berada di jarak sedekat ini. Ada semacam rasa canggung yang terasa sangat kentara yang turut menyelimuti kebersamaan kami. Semuanya terkesan dipaksakan.

"N-Nijimura-_san_…" Akhirnya aku memutuskan berbicara duluan. Mulutku sudah terbuka untuk melontarkan kalimat lanjutan ketika tiba-tiba ia menyela.

"Dimana panggilan _nii-chan _itu?"

Aku meneguk ludah.

"Kumohon, aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu…" Ia berbisik tepat di depan telingaku. "Ah, atau mungkin _Psp _itu belum cukup memuaskanmu? Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku?"

Aku meneguk ludah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia… menyeramkan.

.

.

Hari ketiga, kami masih menjalankan mogok sekolah.

Hanya aku saja yang merasakannya atau memang inilah kenyataannya? Sedari kemarin, aku merasa tidak pernah lepas dari Nijimura–_nii-chan_-ku. Maksudku, Nijimura tampaknya tidak pernah membiarkan tautan kulit kami terlepas barang sedetik pun. Entah itu dengan cara mencengkeram tanganku dan menarikku paksa ke setiap sudut rumahnya yang ia datangi, atau terus memelukku ketika kami tidak ada kerjaan. Kalaupun perlu ke kamar kecil, ia akan mengunciku di kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi, lalu cepat-cepat kembali ke sampingku.

Seperti saat ini. Bel rumah baru saja ditekan oleh seseorang di luar sana. Kami berpandang-pandangan, berkomunikasi lewat tatapan tentang siapa yang akan membukakan pintu.

Semenit berlalu tanpa kurasakan ada niat dari Nijimura. Akhirnya aku menghela napas, hendak menawarkan diri membukakan pintu dan beranjak dari pangkuannya. "Aku buka–"

"Aku saja." Ia menyela cepat. "Jangan ikuti aku. Tetap diam disini. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertemu orang jahat."

Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuhku dan meletakanku di ranjang. Kemudian pergi menuju pintu depan dengan langkah gontai, mengunciku lagi.

Aku menerawang sendu ke tempat terakhir kali punggung tegapnya terlihat. Padahal ini baru tiga hari, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa dia bukan _nii-chan_.

.

.

Hari keempat, masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kemarin perwakilan kelasmu datang menyerahkan ini," katanya lembut sembari memamerkan dua buah buku paket pelajaran padaku. "Katanya ini tugas selama kau tidak masuk. Lihat, aku juga dapat," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk buku paket lainnya di atas meja belajar.

"A-aa, harus kukerjakan…" Aku bergumam. Tanganku menggapai buku itu.

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba Nijimura berteriak, membuatku tersentak kaget. Apa lagi sekarang, _nii-chan_?

"Kau masih sakit. Nanti aku yang akan mengerjakannya untukmu."

Sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir. Ini sudah hari keempat semenjak aku jatuh sakit, tentu saja sekarang aku sudah sangat sehat setelah empat hari berturut-turut hanya mengurung diri di rumah tanpa melakukan pekerjaan berarti. Alasan Nijimura tidak memperbolehkanku benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi–"

"Serahkan saja semuanya pada _nii-chan_, ya?"

Aku sukses terdiam. Ia tersenyum mengelus kepalaku. Kurasa dia sudah kelewatan memanjakanku.

.

.

Hari ke sekian. Ke sekian. Ke sekian. Hingga aku kehilangan hitungan.

* * *

– 初恋 –

* * *

Malam ini, Nijimura lagi-lagi naik ke ranjangku untuk tidur bersama lagi. Memelukku dari belakang seperti biasa–ya, akhir-akhir ini, itu menjadi kebiasaannya. Mendekapku dengan penuh rasa ingin menjaga. Dan jujur, itu membuatku agak risih. Bukan berarti karena saat kecil kami sering tidur bersama maka sekarang pun dipaksa harus sama 'kan?

Kurasakan kamarku kini jadi makin pengap. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu disini. Aku rindu dunia luar, tapi Nijimura sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku meninggalkan rumah sejengkal pun. Kalau begini caranya sih, percuma saja aku lari dari orangtuaku. Memang, aku lepas dari cengkeraman orangtuaku, tapi sekarang malah terjebak dalam obsesi Nijimura. Awalnya memang menyenangkan, namun lama kelamaan aku merasa Nijimura semakin keterlaluan padaku.

Tuhan, kenapa _nii-chan_-ku jadi seperti ini?

"_Na…_"

Aku bergumam tidak jelas meresponsnya. Ia masih memainkan helaian rambutku dengan khidmat.

"_You'll be in my care forever from now, okay?_"

Hah. Itu mana mungkin 'kan? Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga masa pertukaran pelajarku berakhir, lalu aku dan dia akan berpisah lagi. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan 'mengasuhku' seperti ini. Dari awal, kami memang seharusnya tidak pernah bertemu!

Aku menggeleng mantap sambil menggembungkan pipi menandakan ketidaksetujuan–menuai sentilan 'sayang' darinya di keningku.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, asal kau tahu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu disini. Dengan cara ini–"

"Tapi aku tidak bahagia sekarang, _nii-chan_!"

Woah, seketika aku merasa hebat. Baru kali ini aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat dengan bahasa Jepang dengan lantang dan lancar, bahkan bisa membuat Nijimura langsung terdiam karena biasanya dialah yang selalu membuatku bungkam. Aku mulai memberontak dari pelukannya yang hangat. Sudah cukup, aku muak dengan segala perhatian yang diberikannya selama ini!

"Kenapa?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia memandangku tidak percaya.

Aku mencebik jengkel. Dia ternyata lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada aku. Orang paling bodoh di dunia pun pasti akan langsung tahu bahwa aku tidak bahagia diperlakukan begini olehnya, bukan? Lagipula, dalam jangka waktu yang sudah ditentukan, aku pasti akan kembali bersama orangtuaku. Aku akan dapat masalah yang lebih serius jika terus tinggal disini bersamanya. Kenapa hal mudah seperti itu tidak bisa dia pahami, sih? Oke, aku mengerti dengan niat tulusnya menebus dosa padaku, tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi separah ini hingga ia berniat mengklaim diriku. Demi apapun, ia tidak berhak atas kehidupanku!

"_N-nii-chan_… bodoh." Aku menghela napas, berusaha merangkai kata lebih dalam bahasa Jepang di otakku untuk menuangkan semua kekesalanku.

"T-tidak perlu seperti ini pun, aku–a-aku… Mengerti maksudmu…" Nah, lagi-lagi, bahasa Jepangku belepotan. Nijimura tampak mengernyitkan alis, mungkin berusaha menangkap maksud perkataanku.

"Maksudku–ada waktu lebih, masih banyak yang bisa dipakai olehmu…"

Aku mengacak suraiku kesal. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak paham apa yang kukatakan sendiri. Segera aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Fokus, ayo fokus… pergunakan pengetahuan bahasa Jepangmu semaksimal mungkin…

Tapi, tetap saja. Tidak ada kalimat apapun yang terangkai sempurna. Aku ingin menangis. Tidak adakah keajaiban untukku, walaupun dalam keadaan genting begini, ya Tuhan? Adakah cara lain untuk mengembalikan Nijimura yang biasanya selain mengungkapkannya langsung lewat kata-kata?

"…Sepertinya aku mengerti. Sudah, jangan dipaksakan."

_Pletak!_

"Sakit!" jeritku.

Eh, lho…? Barusan dia menyentilku lagi? Setelah sekian lamanya?

Aku membuka mataku lagi. Mendapatinya yang masih memasang pose habis menyentil dengan senyum jahil terkembang di wajahnya.

L-lho? Dia tersenyum jahil? Apa maksud ekspresinya itu? Dia… sungguhan kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya setelah aku menggerutu di dalam hati?

"Melihat wajahmu yang begitu, kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa." Ia mencubit pipiku cukup keras, membuatku kontan mengaduh dalam mimik konyol. Apa-apaan sih dia ini?

"Aku tahu, kau ingin bilang kau tidak suka dengan caraku akhir-akhir ini 'kan?"

Aku melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Wah, dia sungguhan mengerti dengan bahasa alien yang kuucapkan!

"Lalu tadi kau bilang masih banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum kau kembali pulang ke negaramu 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk antusias, dan dibalas olehnya dengan kekehan jenaka. Dia benar-benar berubah lagi! Ya ampun! Kenapa bisa semudah ini…? Padahal 'kan sebelumnya–err, bagaimana ya…

"Baiklah… Besok kita akan masuk sekolah lagi," putusnya santai, membuatku tambah melongo. "Maafkan _nii-chan_-mu ini ya. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku sebelum akhirnya kembali membaringkanku di ranjang. Sekejap tertidur pulas dengan memeluk pinggangku.

Aku mendengus kesal, namun sedetik kemudian mendesah lega. Perasaanku mendadak jadi ringan, dadaku yang selama bertahun-tahun ini perih tiba-tiba terasa segar lagi. Kenapa ya? Eh, apa ini berarti aku sudah memaafkannya? Bukankah itu bagus, _nii-chan_? Huh! Dengan ini kau berhutang padaku!

* * *

– 初恋 –

* * *

Lima bulan berselang semenjak kejadian _hikikomori _itu. Ia tetap berlaku 'kurang ajar' padaku, dan aku pun tetap menjadi pengumpat setia dirinya. Kami tetap tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama, dan ia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _host-family_-ku dengan baik. Kenangan-kenangan baru bersama _nii-chan_ perlahan terpahat lagi di hatiku, yang tanpa disadari berangsur menutupi luka yang sempat ditorehkannya. Yah, aku sudah memaafkannya sepenuhnya. Tidak ada lagi dendam dalam diriku.

Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya.

Taksi yang akan membawaku menuju bandara sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Beberapa jam yang lalu, aku sudah berpamitan pada orang-orang di sekitarku selama ini, termasuk pada teman-teman sekelasku yang keseluruhannya menyebalkan.

Ya, hari ini adalah jadwal kepulanganku. Hari terakhirku berada di Jepang.

Langkah kakiku sempat terhenti beberapa kali untuk menoleh ke belakang–ke Nijimura. Senyuman tipis masih tersungging indah di bibirnya. Ah, dia memang bodoh. Kami berdua akan berpisah lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu kembali, tak bisakah ia tunjukan reaksi yang lebih 'baik' lagi selain hanya tersenyum? Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

Aku menarik napas dalam lalu menyeret koperku ke depan pintu taksi yang akan mengantarku ke bandara.

"Tunggu!"

Akhirnya. Suara yang ingin kudengar, akhirnya terlantun juga.

Aku berbalik lagi, mendapati Nijimura berlari menyusulku. Pemuda itu segera merogoh salah satu saku seragamnya, lalu mengeluarkan semacam kantong mungil berwarna merah yang dililit tali pada ujungnya dan memamerkannya di depan wajahku.

Kupicingkan mata tanda heran. Benda apa itu? Sebenarnya aku sering melihatnya selama tinggal kurang lebih enam bulan disini sih, tapi aku terlalu cuek untuk menanyakan namanya. Mungkin semacam jimat orang Jepang?

"Ingat ketika kita melakukan _hatsumode _bersama?" Ia mulai berbicara dengan nada mengguruinya yang menyebalkan. "Nah, waktu itu aku membeli ini. Namanya _omamori_. Jimat keberuntungan."

Ia mengambil tanganku dan membuatku menggenggam _omamori _itu. Aku memandangi benda itu penuh tanya. Ini oleh-oleh, ceritanya? Tapi, ya ampun, tidak berguna sekali. Aku mendengus sekali. Di negaraku sih, benda semacam ini hanya dipakai orang-orang ketinggalan zaman untuk mengguna-guna orang lain.

"Simpan dan jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk membuangnya, mengerti? Nanti kau dikutuk dewa," katanya menggoda seraya menyentil keningku. Aku mengaduh kecil. Sialan, di saat-saat terakhir pun dia masih bisa kurang ajar, uh…

Ia merogoh saku seragamnya yang lain, mengeluarkan _omamori _yang persis sama. "Dan ini punyaku. Sepasang denganmu."

Oh, jadi ini barang _couple_? Barang untuk menyantet pun ada pasangannya? Haha, lucu, _nii-chan_.

"Karena itu…" Ia menunduk sebentar lalu tersenyum lagi. "Izinkan aku berjanji lagi. Aku janji, kita akan bersama lagi. _Omamori _ini jaminannya, jalan dewa untuk mengantarku ke tempatmu berada, suatu saat nanti."

_Chuu–_

Kemudian, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. _Nii-chan_-ku membuat janji lagi padaku yang entah kenapa kali ini kuyakin pasti akan ditepatinya, cepat atau lambat. _Nii-chan_-ku mendekapku erat dan lama, menghirup aroma tubuhku berkali-kali lewat perpotongan leherku, seakan ingin mematenkannya di dalam lobus otaknya untuk diingat baik-baik. _Nii-chan_-ku mengecup keningku yang selama ini 'jauh dari kasih sayangnya'. _Nii-chan_-ku berbisik 'aku mencintaimu' dalam bahasa ibuku sebelum mendorongku masuk taksi yang kemudian melaju kencang meninggalkannya, meninggalkan rumah yang belakangan ini menjadi saksi bisu kenangan-kenangan baruku bersamanya.

Masih terbayang jelas senyum _nii-chan _di dalam benakku meskipun kini tak tampak lagi dirinya dalam batas penglihatanku. Senyum yang masih sama dengan senyum yang menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Senyumnya yang berbeda dengan orang lain, yang selalu kusukai sepanjang masa hidupku hingga kini. Senyum yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan keindahannya. Senyum _nii-chan_-ku. _Nii-chan _yang kucintai, jauh sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku sendiri.

Wah, benar juga. Aku lupa memberinya jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(1) _Hikikomori_ : mengurung diri secara total dari dunia luar. Itu lho, orang yang kerjaannya terus-terusan diem di suatu ruangan, sama sekali gada niat buat berinteraksi sama orang lain.

**[A/N]**

Makasih untuk yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review! Niji-sama yang semakin OOC makin cin– /diciumNijimura(?) /what *pingsan*

Selesai! Iyey utang ficku kelar satu! \(TwT)/ *tebar duit* Aaaa xinoncchi aku padamu :* /digetokxinon

Waktunya fokus lagi ke pengerjaan Secret Mission ahaha, ayo kita semangat, megaReeto! xD (mega : tugas ospek kita bagimane? Yang elu seminggu lagi broo, gue mending| mini : ohiya ._.a /nak) Maafkan kalo di fic saya yang ini romansunya kurang greget ya reader-tachi :( tapi semoga tetap menghibur ya :')

Saa, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain! xD *kissbye*

P.S : mungkin lain kali bakal saya bikin epilognya haha~ tapi lain kali lho ya :p


	5. Epilogue

Kurang lebih setahun berlalu sejak masa pertukaran pelajar itu, aku tak menyangka akan berdiri disini lagi. Berdiri di depan pintu rumah berplakat 'Nijimura', dengan disambut pelukan rindu dari sang tuan rumah.

"Aku merindukanmu." Pemuda itu berbisik dengan suara yang bergetar.

Bibirku melengkung mencipta sebuah gerutuan sebal, namun akhirnya aku tak tahan untuk tidak melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. "Bohong. _Nii-chan_ tidak menepati janji lagi."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hatsukoi**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hatsukoi © miniReeto**

**Warning : **Typo(s) and **triple-totally OOC! **Dan mainstream. Abaikan saja judul yang tidak nyambung sama plotnya.

**.**

**Dedicated for xinoncchi~**

**.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Pletak!_

"Sakit, _nii-chan_!" lolongku spontan seraya mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi dahi.

Sial. Di depanku, ia hanya tergelak tak berdosa melihatku menderita akibat ulahnya. Ah, kurasa dimana pun negaranya, yang namanya teman masa kecil laki-laki itu selalu jahil–tapi dia, _sih_, keterlaluan!

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mengendalikan diri kembali. Ia lalu meraih tanganku yang masih memegangi dahi dan menarikku kembali mendekatinya. Kemudian mengusap-usap dahiku dengan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan yang amat lembut dan sedikit meniupnya–_well_, membuatku sedikit mendesah kegelian dari bawah sini. Uh, aku jadi sedikit berharap ia akan mengecupnya lagi seperti halnya pada saat perpisahan kami dulu. Namun, aku harus menelan kecewa ketika akhirnya hanya sebatas meniup saja yang dia lakukan.

"Makanya jangan datang sekarang jika ingin aku menepati janji," cengirnya jenaka sambil menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberi isyarat untukku untuk masuk.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki, aku mencebik terlebih dahulu. Jadi maksudnya, dia tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku ke Jepang lagi, begitu? Apa kalimat rindunya barusan sungguhan bohong belaka? Ck, Nijimura bodoh! Padahal, selama di negara asalku, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi selain menyusun rencana untuk secepat mungkin merapat bersamanya lagi. Aku bahkan mati-matian mempelajari kembali bahasa Jepang–meskipun kurasa hasilnya nihil, kemampuanku tidak berkembang sejak saat itu–di tengah jadwalku yang semakin padat akibat pergantian status siswa menjadi mahasiswa. Dan sekarang, inilah kesempatanku mengunjungi Jepang lagi: mengikuti program pertukaran mahasiswa–aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberiku otak yang lumayan encer.

"_Nii-chan_, aku benci," ucapku sendu sambil membalikkan badan, melipat tangan jengah.

Ia terkekeh sejenak. "Maaf, maaf…" Ia memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, menempelkan dagunya di bahuku dan menghirup udara dingin di sekitarnya dengan tempo menghentak, seakan sedang mengendusiku dengan gemas. Wah, baiklah–dari perlakuannya ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia pun amat merindukanku, walaupun cara bicaranya menyebalkan!

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Lain kali, aku yang akan datang ke tempat tinggalmu untuk memenuhi janji–" Kalimatnya menggantung di tengah-tengah.

Aku mengernyit heran. "_Nii-chan_?" tanyaku sambil menoleh padanya.

"Itu." Dia tiba-tiba menunjuk dada sebelah kananku. Dan, oke, tinggal kurang lebih tiga senti lagi saja, ia akan berhasil menyodok salah satu bagian sensitif tubuhku itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kontan aku membelalak malu. "Mesum, _nii-chan_!" Reflek, aku menepis tangannya keras.

"Apanya yang mesum?!" Kulihat wajahnya ikut-ikutan merona malu. "Maksudku yang ada di dalam saku bajumu itu!"

Oh, ya ampun, aku jadi bertambah malu 'kan, karena salah paham. Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, lalu berbalik badan dan mengambil apa yang ia maksud dari sakuku.

"_Omamori _pemberianku…? Kau masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang?" Ia tampak membelalak tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk malas, lalu membuang muka. Apa-apaan sih dengan ekspresi kagetnya itu? Memangnya mengejutkan jika aku bisa merawat barang tidak berguna ini hingga sampai tiga tahun lamanya? Lagipula dia sendiri 'kan yang menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya baik-baik? Dan, yah, tentu saja aku pun berkeinginan begitu… Siapa pula yang tidak akan bahagia di saat orang yang disayang–ehem, dicintainya memberikan sesuatu untuk disimpan? Kujamin (dan berdasar pula pada pengalamanku), barang itu pasti akan diagung-agungkan setengah mati, ahaha.

Ia tampak menghela napas, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Waktu kedatanganmu pas sekali dengan tahun baru… Baiklah, sore ini kita _hatsumode_ dan membakar _omamori _itu."

Seketika aku dibuat melongo tidak elit. A-apa…? Dibakar?! Benda yang kujaga layaknya nyawa keduaku ini hendak dibakar?! Yang benar saja!

* * *

– 初恋 –

* * *

Sesi _ngambek_-ku berlanjut hingga sekarang, ketika kami tiba di kuil. Berbagai macam kalimat penjelasan dari Nijimura sudah tidak sudi kudengar lagi di saat ia bilang ia sudah membakar _omamori _miliknya bahkan sejak setahun yang lalu. Itu dilakukannya untuk membuang kesialan pada tahun tersebut, dia bilang? Humph! Meskipun dengan alasan tradisi, aku masih tidak terima jika satu-satunya benda yang menghubungkanku dengannya dia bakar dengan mudah!

"Hei, ayolah, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf karena lupa memberitahumu soal itu." Ia masih berusaha membuatku memalingkan wajah ke arahnya dengan menangkup kedua belah pipiku. Ahaha, dia memang bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kami sedang berada di tengah keramaian, dan tindakannya itu otomatis menarik perhatian khalayak sekitar. Oh Tuhan, beri aku ketegaran untuk menghadapi _nii-chan _bodoh satu ini.

"_Omamori_-ku jangan dibakar," tegasku singkat sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Harus dibakar. Kau tidak ingin terkena sial yang sama di tahun lalu pada tahun ini 'kan?"

Reflek aku mengeratkan peganganku pada _omamori_-ku. Menggemeretakkan gigi gemas. "I-ini kenang-kenangan dari _nii-chan_. T-tidak mau, pokoknya."

"Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru. Sudah, cepat serahkan itu," ucapnya sedikit menggelegar, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi pertengkaran kecil kami berdua.

"T-tidak akan sama…" Aku melirih sembari menunduk di hadapannya, mendekap _omamori_-ku erat-erat.

Kenapa, _sih_, dia tega sekali padaku? Tak bisakah ia melanggar adat walaupun hanya sedikit saja demi aku? Ah, aku hampir lupa, dia 'kan orang yang taat. Tapi, uuuh, tetap saja! Selama ini, hanya _omamori _ini satu-satunya barang yang dapat melenyapkan gusar di hatiku kala aku merindukan keberadaannya di sampingku. Hanya _omamori _ini satu-satunya barang yang menghubungkan hatiku dengannya. Meskipun dia bilang akan menggantinya setelah ini dibakar, tentu saja itu tidak akan sama lagi _feel_-nya! Lagipula, jika dia berpikir dengan logika, percuma saja 'kan jika dia membelikanku yang baru sementara pada tahun berikutnya harus dibakar lagi?

_Pletak!_

Ia menyentilku lagi, membuatku mengaduh lebih keras dari biasanya. Panas pada keningku terasa lebih kentara dari biasanya hingga membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengembunkan sebulir air mata di sudut mataku. Aku mendongak menatapnya yang menatapku emosi.

"Kau pikir hanya barang ini saja yang menjadi penghubung diantara kita?!" Kemudian dengan mudahnya ia merebut _omamori _dariku, lalu tanpa ragu melemparkannya pada tumpukan _omamori _milik pengunjung lain yang hendak dibakar juga.

Aku melolong tidak terima, memandang sendu _omamori_-ku yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi timbunan abu sembari meremas lengan Nijimura, meminta pertanggungjawabannya. "_Nii-chan_, ambil lagi–"

_Chuu–_

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau belum menjawabku waktu itu."

Wajahku dibuat memerah seketika kala ia mencium singkat bibirku. Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah sekarang juga. Perasaan malu tiba-tiba memenuhi dadaku. Benar juga, waktu itu 'kan aku lupa. Dan sekarang, aku juga lupa.

Baiklah, aku punya jawabannya. T-tapi…

"A-aa… _N-nii-chan_… A-aku…" Aku gelagapan. Kalimat selanjutnya tidak mau keluar lagi. S-sial…

_Chuu–_

"Tidak usah dipaksakan, aku sudah tahu." Ia berkata dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi.

Aku tetap terpaku, tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa. Terpana dengan rasa manis memabukkan akibat cecapan bibir yang tengah melengkungkan senyuman menawan itu.

"Dengan begini, hati kita sudah terhubung satu sama lain. Tidak perlu perantara _omamori _lagi 'kan?"

Wajahku memerah lagi. Tanganku reflek mencengkram bajunya di bagian dada, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Nijimura balas memelukku lembut. Tanpa kusadari, di balik persembunyianku, aku tersenyum lugu.

Nah, _Nii-chan_ benar. Kurasa aku sudah tidak perlu _omamori _itu lagi. Karena kau akan bertanggungjawab menghilangkan ketergantunganku itu sekarang, benar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, read, review, dan follow! Sesuai janji nih saya bikin epilognya ^w^v

Betewe, ada yang nunggu Secret Mission? /plak/ Nah, saya dan mega mau minta maaf belum bisa melanjutkan, karena sekarang kita sedang sibuk-sibuknya jadi maba wehehe. Sebagai gantinya, yah, fic ini kulanjutkan, meskipun kayanya kurang pol yak :') /apa

Okeh! Berminat memberi kritik dan saran?


End file.
